


Endless Enferno

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crazy, Explicit Language, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, Presumed Dead, Seven Deadly Sins, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Anderson is not the vanilla housewife everyone think she is. She was scorned- rejected and now, consumed by revenge. She's reached her breaking point...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bind-Tourture-Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eamessilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamessilvertongue/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Yalegirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts).



> This is my answer to ('Jessick') Jessie/Rick mess that was an utterly pointless waste of time - Soooo...I decided to make Jessie Anderson a little more interesting...  
> 

 

This was a dreamless sleep.

The first she'd had in months. This time, there weren't the familiar shards of long-buried memory tormenting her so that she woke up sweating and crying.

No...There was just blackness. And peace.

"Wake up..."

"Wake up!"

"Hey! Hey – Black Beauty! I said...Wake up!"

Michonne jerked awake violently, reaching out to grab hold of the hand that was slapping her.

"Don't touch me..." she mumbled croaky, still struggling to shake off the thick fog of pain that flogged her head and the ringing in her ears. She was feeling groggy as fuck and was dreading the queasiness that was churning in her gut. Unable to focus, she let her dark eyes roam over the surrounding area. She was in the lower level of the large vacant house at the edge of Alexandria.

The last she remembered she was patrolling the grounds. The loud moans from the gathering walkers outside the perimeters blocked out the sound of the quickly approaching person who struck her hard in the back of the head, knocking her out cold.

Instinctively, she moved to stand and make a run for it but found that her body felt so heavy because she was strapped tight to a post in the middle of the room.

Although it was dark in the room and her vision and hearing were compromised by her injuries, she could make out the silhouette and voice and it confused her even more. Jessica walked closer, she could see her clearly now as the light of the moon peeped through the only window in the room.

"Don't bother, my granny knots are the best, it'll take you days to even loosen them."

Jessie smiled, and Michonne was struck by how clownish it actually looked when she did that. It gave her a bad feeling. Almost as though she were an alien stuffed in human skin, trying out different expressions - practicing so that she could fit in and go undetected by real people.  A very bad feeling.

Perhaps Jessica was not who Michonne thought she was. The woman she thought she knew as harmless, this woman looked much more calculating.

Michonne went right on with trying to loosen her knots, but it seemed the more she struggled, the more the course rope dug into her soft flesh.

"I went out with some coworkers one night and stayed out too late." Jessica scoffed while walking forward and squatting a few inches away from her. "Pete called me around 9 pm, screaming at me. I knew my ass was grass when I got home."

As she spoke, her voice had grown steadily deeper until Michonne almost had to strain to hear her. Jessie's expression was now serious.

"Thankfully the kids were with mom and he was in a drunken coma, so I tied him up."

As she talked Michonne kept tugging at the ropes, but her struggles made about as much impact as a toddler arm-wrestling with a grown man.

"I got sick of his yelling and threats so I left. When we got home two days later, he'd somehow got free and that's when he..." She stood and began a slow steady pace around the post that Michonne was tied too. "Well everyone knows what Pete did to me and the boys."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why am I doing this to you..?" Jessica repeated in a mocking tone.

Jessica paused. She moved closer, leaning forward.

"You know Rick's been coming on to me since the day he got here?" Jessie was smiling again and it struck Michonne how grotesque that smile was.

Michonne repressed a wince. She knew it was Jessica Anderson who came on to Rick first. But she could not deny the fact that Rick had unwisely reciprocated his inappropriate feelings and offered himself as the battered woman's personal savior. Thus making Michonne wonder if he'd ever considered her as more than just a friend. There were so many times she thought he did.

"He kissed me at the welcoming party for your group." She said as she began pacing again. "He told me after he fought with Pete that he wouldn't have done that for just anyone." She turned her back to Michonne, looking out of the small high placed window. "And tonight..." She turned around slowly to face her. "Tonight...he kissed me again." Her eyes were almost luminescent in the glare of the light. "And I offered myself to him...I offered my body to the man who shot my abusive husband to death right in front of me... I offered myself to him." She had become lost in her speech, a far-off look crossed her face. "And he turned me down!" Her voice was suddenly much sharper. Her icy blue eyes were stern. "And you know why he turned me down!"

She sprinted towards Michonne and slapped her face hard, so hard it blurred Michonne's vision even more.

"He said that he needed to do that to see if what he felt for me was real..."

"Can you fucking believe that?" She screamed. "He left and went straight home to you! I watched as you fed him dinner, laughed and talked to his son and tucked his daughter into bed." Her expression was dark...deadly serious.

"That's when I realized, you're in the way...The fucking nanny is in the way..."

Michonne struggled to keep a neutral expression, but inside she was plagued with animosity. Jessica's feeling toward her was incomprehensible. How could one person be so stupid, so delusional? Can she not see Rick is severely damaged? She has no idea the liability she'd face being with Rick. He did her a favor by walking away and going home to his children.

"I won't stand in your way Jessie, Rick and I are just friends."

"BULLSHIT!" She snapped, her voice sharp like a knife, echoing and filled with pain and rage. "I see the way he looks at you!"

"We are partners, we've been through a lot of shit together, his son and I, but..."

"I know, I know..." She spoke in a sickeningly conversational tone. "You and Rick are just friends." Jessie was smiling her alien smile again. "That does not mean, he doesn't love you and care about your feelings...he won't be with me because he's afraid of hurting you... therefore..." She gestured slowly with her hand, that eerie far off look crossing her face again. She chuckled, whistling and turning to the table with several shiny, sharp instruments.

"I once watched Pete perform surgery before..."

Those shiny instruments on that table were meant for her. Michonne was in danger.

"Of course I'm not performing surgery on you..." She giggles, fucking giggled, like a little girl... "I'm going to kill you... slowly... Then kill you again, of course, it would be cruel to let you turn into one of those things." Jessie looked as if she had narrowed her choice down to two extremely scary-looking instruments.

"Rick will soon forget about you."

One was what looked like an enormous scalpel; the blade looked sharp enough to cut the air. The other was a small saw. The sight of it turned Michonne's stomach. She shivered. Beads of sweat ran down the side of her face, over her temples, into her neck.

"It's quite fitting ya know." She chose the scalpel. "Rick killed my crutch and now I'm killing his."

That excited gleam was back in her eyes. Jessie was approaching Michonne, and her heart rate accelerated painfully as she watched her come towards her.


	2. Forboding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

 

 

Rick woke up feeling rested and ready to begin his late-night patrol. As he cautiously patrolled the quiet streets of Alexandria, he carefully surveyed the perimeter, making sure all the Alexandrians were keeping the lights low and the noise down. He meticulously checked for any weaknesses in the wall structure, thankfully, despite all the chaos, there was none.

Everything seemed to be in order... Except... Where's Michonne?

He looked forward to their causal crossing of paths around this time. He'd tell her to go get some sleep and she'd refuse, patrol with him for a while, but eventually relented and moseyed to their shared home.

"Hey Rosita," Rick called up to the young woman at the top of the lookout post, pulling her from her troubled thoughts.

"Hey, Rick, what's up?" She said, he could tell her mind was occupied, hear it in the sound of her voice, she looked like she'd been crying. He understood her worries, he too hoped for their friends' safe return.

"Have you seen Michonne?"

"Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it, "Yeah, last I saw her, she was headed down towards the edge of town."

Rick's brow crinkled as he pondered. "Who's relieving you from post duty tonight?"

"Carol should be on her way soon." She warily smiled as she looked past him. "There she is..." She climbed down the steps, "Now I can help you find your lady."

Rick blushed and chuckled. "Go home, Rosita."

"Yes, you need some sleep," Carol added, noticing the exhausted look in her friend's eyes.

"Easier said than done," the young woman began but was too tired to protest any further, so she bid them goodnight and headed home.

"You don't think Michonne snuck out to look for Glenn do you?" Carol pondered, the thought of it made her feel uneasy.

"Nah, she would have told me, I'm sure she's down at the edge of town, likely found another body we missed and digging a grave." Rick rubbed his forehead, he wanted to be sure of it. "I'll head down there and help her."

Carol nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that's what it is." She gave him a slight smile. "I'll check in with you in the morning."

Before Carol got to the top of the stairs Rick was already halfway down the block.

 

  
*******

"I'll use your Katana to kill you before you turn. Poetic isn't it?" The look in her eyes matched her expression, her voice had deepened considerably.

"There is nothing poetic about this, this is murder, Jessie."

And just like that, Jessie was on her. She grabbed Michonne by the hair and yanked it. Michonne refused to scream although it hurt like hell.

"I don't understand what he sees in you." She sneered, taking one of Michonne's dreadlocks and slicing it off with the scalpel, she loved the sharpness of the easily handled weapon.

Michonne was thinking the same thing about her, but refrain from saying so. Michonne just couldn't believe what was happening. Out of all people, Jessica Anderson was the last person she ever thought capable of methodical violence.

"I'll make sure Rick finds you, so he won't go out looking for you." Jessie began to cut on Michonne's shirt, "But he's not going to like what he sees." She practically sang that last part as she began cutting off Michonne's blouse. Jessie started at the collar, to her cleavage, down to her belly, the scalpel was so sharp it nicked Michonne a few times. The sharp cuts stung like a bite, she could feel the warm blood mixed with her sweat slowly trickle down her chest.

Michonne moved again, using shivering as a disguise. Jessie was too preoccupied to notice, and Michonne was finally able to loosen her hands and wrist just enough to dig into her back pocket. She desperately grasped at her small Swiss Army knife, but it was just out of reach. Her wrist was bleeding now, they were so raw from her frantic struggles.

"Jessie," Michonne spoke softly, temporarily pulling the blonde woman from her despicable thoughts of torture, "You don't have to do this. You can walk away right now."

"I can walk away..." she repeated staring blankly at the rise and fall of Michonne's chest.

"Yes, no one has to know what happened here."

For a split second Michonne thought the disturbed woman had come to her senses, that was until Jessica kneeled in front of her with that eerie far off look in her eyes and all of a sudden her face had completely transformed - she looked more beastly and deranged than ever before.

She swiftly drew back her arm that firmly gripped the scalpel and thrust forward, stabbing Michonne in her thigh, hitting a large vein. It punctured her flesh with a sickening squish.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Michonne wailed in agony. She jerked violently, wincing at the pain from. It felt like lava with teeth inside her skin, her muscle and the blood poured violently down her leg.

She was shivering and sweating, and the black waves closed in on her, but she fought them hard. She moved again, managing to flip her knife open. Her vision blurred...but she shook it off...she was leaning over her now. Michonne willed her hands to steady and began cutting at the ropes. Jessie was whistling again. Poking at the wound she'd created, cutting at her pants with the sharp instrument, grinning nefariously.

Michonne wasted no time, she wrenched her arm free, straining her shoulder socket badly and lunged at her. There was just time enough for her to witness Jessie's flaming eyes widen with the nasty shock of her sudden attack. The dark skinned woman swung hard, stabbing the blonde in the jaw with the Swiss army knife.

"Arggggghhhhh..." Jessie bellowed in pain, dropping the scalpel, staggering back, her hands flying to her face. "You fucking bitch!" The knife remained embedded in her cheek as she stumbled further backward. Jessie caught her footing and came back at Michonne tackling her. They fell to the floor hard, Jessie growled ferociously and wrapped her hands around her throat, squeezing tight.

Michonne yanked the blood-soaked knife out of Jessie's jaw causing her attacker to cry out and loosen her grip on her neck, she reached for the knife in Michonne's hands.

They rolled, hit the wall... They rolled again, and in the scuffle, Michonne scooped up the knife and swiped at her, this time slicing into her collarbone. She seemed dazed, clawing at her new wound and her at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Damned If You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish served cold.

 

Rick could not shake the uneasy feeling festering in his gut. Michonne was nowhere to be found. He'd checked almost everywhere and was now approaching the last house on the left. His uncomfortable emotion was confirmed with the sound of a gut-wrenching scream. The sound coming from the last house caused his heart to accelerate. He instinctively drew his gun and swiftly made his way towards the sound.

Inside the large home, the sounds of a scuffle downstairs could be clearly heard and Rick rushed down to the lower level to investigate. The sight stopped him in his tracks and he let out an audible gasp. For a moment it felt as time stopped, he tried to catch his breath but it was like trying to breathe underwater.

A bloodied wounded Michonne was fighting for her life against an equally bloodied Jessie who was attacking her. He'd never seen Michonne look so vulnerable, so afraid. At the same time, he couldn't believe the savage, crazed look on Jessica's face and the visceral insults she spat at Michonne as she viscously attacked her.

"Michonne...Jessie...!" Rick shouted out, pointing his Colt in that direction. He wanted to fire a warning shot near Jessie's head but thought it wise not to. He was a perfect shot, but, the sound would cause too much of a commotion from the Alexandrians and the town had already been shaken to its core.

I can handle this... He told himself.

It was the sound of Rick's voice that gave Michonne the needed strength to push her attacker off and quickly scramble to her feet. She ran as fast as she could towards Rick, badly limping the entire distance. She slumped onto the stairs, too weak from the fight and loss of blood to go any further. Taking the last bit of strength she has, she ripped the rest of her pants leg off, tying the cloth around her aching wound. Although the bleeding had slowed, the wound burned and ached.

Jessie deliberately rose to her feet, glaring at Rick like a wolf does its prey. "Rick, that animal attacked me!" She barked.

"Shut up!" Rick shouted, furious at her audacity, he cocked his gun, aiming it between her eyes to express his point.

Jessie was infuriated, the pain in her jaw did not register. "How could you choose her over me?" She made an attempt to appear like the vulnerable housewife she portrayed.

"How could you do this Michonne?" Rick, snapped, he saw right past her deception. He'd abruptly come to the realization that Michonne had paid a hefty price for his stupidity.

"Answer me!" Jessie screamed at Rick.

"Turn around," Rick ordered, sneering through gritted teeth.

Jessie gave him a disdainful glare before she reluctantly compiling to his demand.

"How could you do this to me?" She cried, knowing her pleads were falling upon deaf ears.

Rick said nothing to her as he yanked her by both arms and led her over to the pillar, pulling her arms around her back handcuffing them together. He made sure they were as tight as he could get them.

Rick turned to face Michonne, her appearance was heartbreaking. With one swift motion, he lifted her off her feet and carried her up the stairs and out of the house. Her body shuddered as he carried her into the house, lightly setting her down on the fleece covered sofa. She was still upset and cold due to the attack and blood loss, her lip quivered profusely as she refused to cry. He dashed to the kitchen and was back in the front room just as fast as he left. He handed her two extra-strength Tylenol and a bottled water.

Michonne silently took the medicine and sipped the water to wash it down. Rick carefully examined her wound. Luckily the bleeding had stopped, but he would need to be cleaned in order to see how many stitches she needed.

"I need a shot of that whiskey you have stashed on top of the cabinet." She asked softly.

Rick nodded and returned to the kitchen to retrieve her order but upon his return, Michonne had made her way halfway up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked, handing her the half-full glass of whiskey.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed." She sighed, looking into her glass before bringing it to her lips and gulping down every drop of liquor.

She had been avoiding eye contact but forced herself to peer at him. Her dark eyes seeking a place of comfort in his sea of blue. She bit her lip and her eyes welled, "Oh hell..." she said and the hold over her emotions broke while her hand covered her face as she wept.

Rick whispered, "Michonne, please don't cry." He took the glass from her hand and set it on the stairs.

Her head rested against his chest as her body shook. He embraced her and held her like that until her sobbing quieted.

"Let me take care of you." He whispered, knowing it would be quite the allowance to have his strong, independent and cunning Michonne actually let him take care of her. But he hoped that she would receive that he had offered in the manner that it had been given...out of love. Lifting her off her feet, he carried her the remainder of the flight.

He gently sat Michonne on the lid of the toilet and quickly retrieved the Epsom salt, turning on the water he poured a little into the tub and placed all the other needed items on the counter by the sink.

When he was satisfied that the salt had dissolved, he slowly began to peel off her tattered clothes. He picked her up and placed her in the large bathtub. "Is the temperature okay?" He asked wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

She nodded,"Mmmmm," Her eyes closed and she appeared relaxed. Rick took that as a good sign and he removed his clothes.

He grabbed a sponge and sat behind her in the tub, it was more than enough room for them to fit comfortably. Her body was limp and the only thing keeping her above water was the firm grip Rick had on her.

Rick took the time to massage her shoulders. His large hands easily covering her small shoulders. She hummed her approval again, "Mmmm, that feels good." She said barely above a whisper. Rick was more than happy to make her feel that way. He continued to massage her, moving from her neck to her shoulders. He knew he was doing an effective job by the soft whimpers coming from Michonne. The handsome man's intent was not to be sexual, he purely wanted to provide comfort to her. Cleaning her body literally and metaphorically of all the awful happenings of the night.

Still, it was difficult for Rick to control himself with a naked, beautiful, relaxed and wet Michonne sitting in between his lap.

After about thirty minutes he asked. "Chonne, are you ready to get out?" The water had begun to cool. She did not respond with words she only nodded her head. Rick lifted himself out of the tub and grabbed two towels, quickly wrapping one around his waist.

When she stood up, he quickly retrieved her, gently patting her entire body dry, not wanting her to exert any energy what so ever. All the while admiring her lovely, petite curves and staving off his lustful desires for her.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm going to break." She sighed. He had already begun nursing her wound and was relieved that she would only need no more than three stitches. "I know beautiful, you're the strongest person I've ever known and I'm lucky to know you." He placed the surgical bandage on the two-inch scar and wrapped the Ace bandage around her thigh. "But goddamnit Michonne, I love you...I want to take care of you if you'd only let me."

He felt her stiffen a little at his words and it caused him to pause.

"It took all of this to happen for you to realize that you love me?" She asked looking him directly in the eyes. Her profound eyes searching his soul for answers.

Rick's heart swelled at her words, his blue eyes gazed into her doe eyes, he took in a deep breath and said, "I've been in love with you for a while now Michonne. And it scared me...I didn't want to... I was so..." He couldn't find the words to express his troubled feelings. 

But he was certain of when he had truly fallen for her.  It was the day she returned from her long trip back at the prison. He was falling apart and she was the glue that pieced him back together. Without her, his whole world would fall apart, piece by piece. 

"I have no excuse for neglecting your needs, for denying my feelings for you... I'm sorry, and I hope that we can... that we can be together." He found it hard to swallow when tears began to swell in her eyes. "If you let me...I'll do my best to make you happy." He said, gently wiping her tears away and kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you." She said softly, breathlessly.

He handed her a clean t-shirt and she slid it on. He took her hand in his and led her to his bedroom. She laid down on his bed and he crawled in next to her covering them up with a blanket. Rick snaked his hands around to her chest and pulled her so there was not even an inch of space between them. And although he was grateful she was allowing him to spoon her so closely, it felt like he was still not close enough. She intertwined her hands with his, enjoying the firmness, the warmness of his embrace. It felt so natural as if a force had led them to each other and nothing in the world could tear them apart.

"I can't lose you Chonne." He admitted, Rick could hear the desperation in his own voice. "You, Carl and Judith, no one else...you're my world..."

"If you ever do lose me, I promise it won't be to a psychotic, barber." Michonne let out a tiny chuckle causing Rick's heart to melt. He gave her hand a firm squeeze. The thought of almost losing her was taking him to the darkest parts of his mind. He wanted her, needed her, so much he almost couldn't breathe, Rick vowed in that moment to protect Michonne at all cost. He swore he would kill anyone who dared try and harm her. He pulled her into him even more, kissing the crook of her neck. 

"Speaking of psycho, what do you want to do with her?" He whispered supportively.

"What do you mean?" She said, her voice coming out breathy. Rick's care, his firm embrace, and rock hard body washed away all physical and mental scars that deranged woman had created. _I let my guard down behind the walls; it won't happen again._ She thought to herself.

"Jessica Anderson has to pay for what she did to you and sitting there all night handcuffed to a pillar is not punishment enough." He grumbled, his voice deep and raspy.

"Let me sleep on it, Rick." She let out an exhausted yawn. "I honestly don't want to think about her right now. As a matter of fact, I never want to see that crazy bitch again."

"Then you never will," Rick swore darkly, he did not need to elaborate, Michonne knew exactly what that meant.

 

 

 

  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens to Jessie cut/paste the link below.  
> The author zeejack has the answer for you. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11636923/1/Jesse-s-Fate


End file.
